Broken Wings
by Tenchi Knight
Summary: Sometimes listening to the radio can do more than just entertain... BenXGwen


Broken Wings

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or related characters, 'Die MF Die' by Dope, 'Nessun Dorma' from Giacomo

Puccini's opera Turandot, or 'Broken Wings' by Mr. Mister and I am receiving no payment for these writings.

"I'm bored..." Ben says.

"Then listen to the radio, dweeb." Gwen says, rolling her eyes

He sighs and walks into the Rust Bucket before emerging with a small radio in hand. He puts it on the table and

turns it on before scanning through the stations and stopping at one...

'_I don't need your forgiveness,_

_I don't need your hate..._

_I don't need your acceptance..._

_So what should I do?'_

"Pass." Ben says dryly, changing the station to another.

'_Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma!__  
__Tu pure, o, Principessa,__  
__nella tua fredda stanza...'_

"Ugh! Classical music!" He says, recoiling and changing the station.

"Just leave the next one playing, will you?" Gwen asks.

"Fine... Whatever." He says, and stops at a third station where he hears an eighties sounding song playing...

'_Baby I don't understand__  
__Why we can't just hold on__  
__To each other's hands__..._

_This time might be the last,_

_I fear unless I make it all too clear _

_I need you so...'_

He unconsciously glances over at Gwen who is still reading through her spell book.

'_Take these broken wings _

_And learn to fly again _

_And learn to live so free _

_And when we hear the voices sing _

_The book of love will open up _

_And let us in_

_Baby I think tonight _

_We can take what was wrong _

_And make it right _

_I need you so _

_Baby it's all I know _

_That you're half of the flesh _

_And blood makes me whole _

_I need you so_

_So take these broken wings _

_And learn to fly again _

_And learn to live so free _

_And when we hear the voices sing _

_The book of love will open up _

_And let us in..._

_Let us in..._

_Let us in..._

_Baby it's all I know _

_That you're half of the flesh _

_And blood makes me whole _

_Yeah, yeah..._

_Yeah, yeah..._

_So take these broken wings _

_And learn to fly again _

_And learn to live so free _

_And when we hear the voices sing _

_The book of love will open up _

_And let us in..._

_Take these broken wings_

_You've got to learn to fly,_

_Learn to live with love so free_

_When we hear the voices sing_

_The book of love will open up_

_And let us in..._

_Yeah, yeah..._

_Yeah, yeah..._

_Ooh...'_

Ben sighs softly, turns off the radio, and carries the radio back inside before walking outside once more and sitting

down at the table.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asks.

"No." He says.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yeah." He says. "You'll just make fun of me."

"Try me. What's got you down?"

"That song." He says.

She looks at him for a long moment, puzzling over his answer.

"Why?" She finally asks.

"I felt like they were singing what I was feeling." He says. "Or that I was feeling what they were singing."

"Who do you want to take your broken wings?" She asks and he looks at her silently. "Ben?"

"I'm sorry, Gwen... I shouldn't have said anything..." He says and stands.

"Gravitas." She says and he falls back into his seat. "Now spill."

"Gwen, just let me go." He says.

"No, Ben, I won't."

He reaches over to his omnitrix.

"Gravitas!" She shouts and his hands are slammed into the table. "You will not leave until you've told me what is

going on with you."

"That song!" He shouts. "I hear that song and I think of you!"

She jerks as if slapped.

"Gwen... you are my other half... but you're my cousin... that's why I'm such a jerk all the time... because I want  
to be near you but know I have to keep you at arm's length..." He says. "Now let me go!"

She stares at him for a long moment before walking around the table and looking down at him.

"I will never let you go." She says, then leans down and kisses him on the cheek. "Together we'll learn to fly

again..."

"Do you mean that?" He asks and she nods. "Thank you..."

The end...

Yeah, I know it's a little piece of fluff but I wanted to write it since I've been listening to the song and reading  
and/or writing almost two dozen Ben 10 stories as of late. Love it? Hate it? Comment, please!


End file.
